As long as I recover you
by Lycantrhope
Summary: Lovino Vargas tenía a Antonio Fernández como mejor amigo, pero su actitud mezquina y detestable haría que se aleje de él. Todo empeora cuando su hermano, Feliciano, aparece logrando opacar al gemelo mayor y robando toda la atención que Antonio le solía dedicar a Lovino. Debido a los incontrolables celos, este se da cuenta que lo que siente por Antonio es mucho más que una amistad.
1. Come vi siete incontrati-Cómo te conocí

Lovino Vargas era un italiano que pasó por ciertas dificultades en su vida; desde que nació hasta su edad actual, de 17 años.

Él tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Feliciano, ambos vivieron juntos hasta los 3 años. Sin embargo, los padres de ambos se divorciaron; se separaron y decidieron vivir por su cuenta, cada uno viviendo con uno de los hijos. Así fue que Lovino se quedó a vivir con su padre en Roma, mientras que Feliciano fue a vivir con su madre en Venecia. Desde ese entonces, Lovino ha estado solo porque su padre no le prestaba mucha atención, apenas para satisfacer sus necesidades primarias.

A la edad de 5 años, Lovino comenzó ir al kindergarden, pero no le fue muy bien que digamos. Sus habilidades sociales eran muy escasas, lo cual varios de sus compañeros aprovecharon para molestarlo y acosarlo. Lo golpeaban, lo insultaban, le ocultaban sus cosas, e incluso le quitaban su comida. El pequeño italiano no hacía nada más que quedarse callado y llorar al llegar a casa en su habitación desahogándose sin que su padre se dé cuenta porque sabía que nada iba a cambiar al respecto.

 _Hasta que llegó ese día..._

Un nuevo alumno se incorporó al nido donde iba Lovino, parecía ser mayor que todos los del salón. Se presentó como Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Este era de España, era un poco más alto de lo que su edad pretendía, su cabello ondulado era de color castaño oscuro, su piel era semi-bronceada y presentaba unos ojos esmeralda capaces de cautivar a cualquiera.

No era un secreto que varios quedaron encantados ante su presencia, el español lucía muy feliz y con esa radiante sonrisa que era lo que lo caracterizaba principalmente. Era amigable, carismático, extrovertido y popular. Varias niñas del aula suspiraban por él, se llevaba bien con casi todos de sus compañeros. Pero había alguien que desde el primer momento que lo vio le llamó la atención, _era Lovino_.

Tocó el timbre del refrigerio y todos salieron a jugar, mejor dicho, casi todos. Lovino se quedó en su escritorio esperando a que todos salgan para poder salir tranquilo sin que nadie lo moleste y que a lo mejor pueda comer su almuerzo ese día. Sin embargo, al salir de la puerta...

-Esperabas a que no estuviera acá, ¿verdad?- intimidó cierto niño mucho más alto que el italiano, cuya apariencia le aterraba- Es muy triste que no puedas comer hoy... ¡tampoco!

Aquel niño comenzó a reír cruelmente mientras le arrebató el almuerzo al más pequeño, pero fue cuando él ya no pudo más y decidió tirarse sobre él liberando su mínima valentía tratando de recuperar su comida.

-¡Dame mi comida, bastardo!- gritó- ¡Que tú no tengas qué comer no es mi problema!

No obstante, fue un error lo que hizo; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vio como varios niños más aparecían intentando detener a Lovino de su ataque; ellos contraatacaron y formando un círculo rodeando al italiano, lo golpearon de la peor manera mientras el menor intentaba defenderse. Era inútil, Lovino estaba siendo cada vez más lastimado, parecía que iba a desmayarse...

Hasta que un chico más alto que ellos apareció de manera repentina; aquel niño cuyos ojos verdes y cabello oscuro resaltaban se metió al círculo y comenzó a golpear a los que atacaban a Lovino con unas técnicas increíbles de pelea evitando salir muy lastimado.

Todos gritaron intentando huir del mayor, debido a que este logró intimidar a todos y prefirieron no enfrentarlo. Finalmente, sólo quedaron él, Lovino y el primer niño que lo atacó. El italiano estaba con varios moretones, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y al ver a aquel chico nuevo, decidió cubrirse la cara temeroso gritando:

-¡No me hagas nada, por favor!- suplicó mientras lloraba- Te daré toda mi comida, pero por favor... No me hagas daño.

A medida que el ojiverde se acercaba, Lovino suplicaba más llegando a arrodillarse y temiendo más que nunca. Mientras tanto, el abusador no paraba de reír burlándose de la debilidad de Lovino. No obstante, en un corto periodo de tiempo, el castaño derribó de un solo golpe al niño que molestaba a Lovino. Ante esto, el italiano quedó boquiabierto porque nunca pensó que alguien lo iba a defender. Justo después, aquel niño comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo.

Lovino comenzó a identificar a su "salvador", y se dio cuenta que era el chico nuevo de su aula, el que era reconocido por ser amigable y llevarse bien con todos, por lo que se sorprendió ante tal acto de violencia, ya que era Antonio. Lucía demasiado diferente a como solía ser siempre, ahora este lucía muy furioso y presentaba cierto aura escalofriante, pero cuando comenzó a fijarse en Lovino, poco a poco regresaba a su apariencia normal.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mayor preocupado- ¿Te has lastimado mucho?

-N-no...- continuó Lovino- Estoy bien.

-¡Eso espero!- respondió alegre el español- He estado muy preocupado por ti porque he visto cómo te molestan, te he estado observando vigilando qué haces y...

-¡¿Me has estado observando?!- preguntó exaltado- ¡¿Qué clase de acosador eres?!

-¡No te estoy acosando!- comenzó a reír Antonio- Es solo que... me llamaste mucho la atención.

Ante esto, Lovino no pudo evitar sonrosarse e intentando disimular su vergüenza...

-¡Ni creas que por lo que hiciste por mí te daré mi almuerzo, bastardo!- ante esto, Antonio comenzó a reír más- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

-De lo ingenuo que eres- siguió el mayor-. No quiero tu comida, lo que yo quiero es ser tu amigo.

De lo rosa que estaban las mejillas de Lovino, ahora se habían puesto rojas; el español se dio cuenta de esto y no pudo evitar sentir ternura hacia él.

-¡Aw!- dijo Antonio- ¡Pareces un tomatito, qué lindo!

-¡C-cá-cállate, bastardo!- sonrojándose más- ¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Mi nombre es Antonio, mucho gusto!- luego, el ojiverde estrechó su mano hacia Lovino, queriendo realizar su nuevo pacto de amistad y dijo- Si eres mi amigo, te protegeré por siempre y estaré contigo.

Lovino quedó anonadado ante esta aclaración, nunca nadie se había interesado en él, mucho menos en defenderlo y querer ser su amigo.

-Yo... yo soy Lovino, maldición- el tímido italiano correspondió a su saludo aceptando su solicitud de amistad.

-¡Qué lindo nombre! ¿Puedo llamarte Lovi?- preguntó alegre el mayor.

-¡Ni de coña!- respondió avergonzado el menor.

-¡Ay, vamos!- suplicó Antonio- ¡Es que suena tan adorable!

-¡No!

-¡Ahora un conjuro mágico para animarte!- Antonio hizo ciertos movimientos extraños y gritó- ¡Fusosososososo!

-¡Estás loco, bastardo!

Y así es como comenzó una nueva relación donde ninguno de los dos pensaría que se volvería tan especial e importante en sus vidas; especialmente Lovino, quien no sabía que Antonio sería su primer y gran amor...

* * *

¡Hola! Quisiera aclarar algunas cosas; Antonio es dos años mayor que Lovino pero la razón por la que recién entra a esa edad al kinder se explicará más adelante; y cuando Lovino cumple 17 es donde Feliciano vuelve a vivir con él y su padre, ahí empieza el drama. (?)

Btw, amo esta pareja (son mi otp). Espero que les haya gustado el fic, y si realmente les gustó, dejen reviews, por favor. ;-; (Eso sube la moral, bastante, jajaja)

Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo, ¡y que viva el Spamano!


	2. ¿Te casas conmigo?-Mi vuoi sposare?

Luego de que Antonio defendió al pequeño italiano, varios dejaron de molestarlo. Durante todo el año, Lovino y Antonio parecían uña y mugre, se habían hecho bastante amigos, claro que el italiano parecía rechazarlo en un principio, pero poco a poco se acostumbró al caluroso español.

Aún así el pequeño con rulo anti gravitatorio era molestado a veces; pero como siempre, "Súper Antonio, el héroe" venía al rescate y lo animaba con su típico conjuro del 'Fusosososo'. Sin embargo, Lovino se distanciaba a veces debido a problemas que tenía también en casa, y quería estar solo.

En casa del italiano no iba muy bien que digamos, su padre tenía problemas económicos y sólo compraba comida cuando se acordaba, trataba de manera muy mezquina a su hijo que quería pasar tiempo con él.

-Papá, ¿me das algo de dinero para preparar algo de comer, por favor?- consultó el niño.

-Estoy demasiado ocupado, Lovino. Arréglatelas tú mismo- dijo sin más Rómulo.

-Pero, papá...- suplicó el menor.

-¡¿Podrías dejarme en paz?!- gritó exasperado su padre- ¡Suficiente tengo con el trabajo y mi jefe de mierda que no para de hincharme las pelotas, ve tú lo que harás!

-Está bien...-respondió Lovino viendo cómo su padre se iba con el teléfono llamando a alguien.

Terminada la discusión, el pequeño tenía algunas ganas de llorar. Lovino había sentido hambre desde el día anterior, pues no había suficiente comida, mucho peor si era un niño en pleno desarrollo. Lo único que hizo fue coger de la caja de cereal lo último que quedaba, apenas unas cuantas hojuelas. Lo más grave era que a pesar de que las peleas con su padre sean frecuentes, le afectaba demasiado la manera como él lo trataba.

* * *

.

-¡Lovi, Lovi!- gritó el español al haber encontrado a su amigo en la terraza de la escuela- ¡Por fin te encuentro! No sabes cuánto me costó y me demoró buscarte.

-Como si me importara, gilipollas...-contestó indiferente el menor.

-¿Cómo que no?- miró al italiano atentamente y se dio cuenta que no había traído nada para comer- Hoy no trajiste tu almuerzo, Lovi.

-En cualquier caso, no te incumbe.- respondió secamente Lovino.

-A mí no me engañas, yo sé que tienes hambre, dale- Antonio había traído una apetitosa lonchera, donde Lovino apenas resistía para no babear debido al hambre cuando la vio.

-No...

-¡Sí!

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-No.

-Sí.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, te lo dije!- rió como siempre el mayor y de repente le dio a Lovino lo que tanto anhelaba hace 3 días, una buena comida- Toma, cómelo, no quiero que te pase nada, Lovi.

Ante esto, el italiano se había sonrojado un poco, preguntándose por qué el "bastardo español" era tan atento y amable con él.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- le interrogó el del rulo anti gravitatorio- ¿Tú no debes comer?

-No te preocupes- dijo- Mamá hará una cena especial porque viene mi hermano de Portugal, ¡no puedo esperar qué cocinará! Definitivamente comeré más de la cuenta, así que no necesito comer mucho ahora.

-¿Así que tienes un hermano?- preguntó Lovino comenzando a comer la comida de Antonio.

-Sí, se llama Paulo- respondió sonriente-. Tiene 20 años y vive ahora en Portugal por sus estudios, ¡pero vendrá a casa hoy día porque en dos días es su cumpleaños!

-Vaya- respondió indiferente Lovino.

-¿Y tú, Lovi, tienes hermanos?

En ese instante Lovino comenzó a recordar a quien había olvidado hace mucho, su hermano gemelo, Feliciano.

-Mmm, sí, tengo un gemelo- dijo el italiano.

-¡Oh!- gritó emocionado Antonio sonriendo más de lo usual- ¡Dos Lovis! ¡Qué hermoso!

-¡No es lindo, bastardo!- se enojó por un momento- Deja de decir cosas raras.

-¿Y por qué no he visto a tu hermano, Lovi?- Antonio andaba curioso ahora.

-Porque no vive conmigo, idiota- respondió irritado Lovino.

-¿Y dónde está?- siguió preguntando.

-¿Por qué quieres saber tanto, bastardo?- se quejó el menor.

-¡Porque quiero saber todo sobre Lovi y su familia!- exclamó con entusiasmo Antonio.

-Ugh...- Lovino suspiró, se estaba hartando por la insistencia de su amigo, se rindió y decidió contarle - Ya, Feliciano vive actualmente con mi madre en Venecia, lo que pasó fue que mis padres se divorciaron cuando nosotros teníamos 3 años y cada uno se fue por su lado, yo me quedé aquí con papá y ellos viven en Venecia. No los he visto desde aquel entonces, ¿contento?

-¿Entonces sólo vives con tu padre?

-Pareciera que vivo solo...- soltó Lovino en cierto tono de tristeza, Antonio se dio cuenta de esto y se sintió mal por él, así que empezó a hablar sobre él mismo para compensarlo.

-Mmm, yo...-dijo él- Yo vivo también sólo con mi madre, como verás, mi hermano está estudiando gracias a una beca en Portugal para tratar de sacar adelante a mi familia.

-¿Y tu padre?- preguntó inesperadamente Lovino.

-Él murió- contestó Antonio como si nada.

-Oh- ahora Lovino era el que se sentía mal por hacer ese tipo de preguntas incómodas-. Lo siento, no quería...

-¡No importa!- dijo el español relajado -Igual te lo iba a contar porque eres mi mejor amigo y puedo confiar en ti.

Lovino quedó boquiabierto ante esta confesión, él pensaba hace poco que lo que el español hacía por él era porque al final quería tomarle el pelo, pero a partir de ahí dejó de dudar y vio que la amistad entre ambos era sincera.

-G-g-gracias, t-tú t-también eres mi amigo- susurró de manera inaudible con un completo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué dijiste, Lovi?

-¡Q-que gracias, maldición!- exclamó el pequeño italiano.

-¡Pareces un tomatito como siempre!- rió Antonio- ¡Eres tan lindo!

-¡Basta!- protestó Lovino- No me toques.

-¿Quieres venir, Lovi?- preguntó repentinamente el mayor.

-¿Venir?- Lovino no sabía a lo que se refería.

-Sí, quiero que después de la escuela vengas conmigo a cenar en mi casa- dijo Antonio con entusiasmo esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Pero, ¿no viene tu hermano?- dijo el italiano.

-¡Justamente para presentarte a mi familia!- exclamó sonriente el español.

-Mmmm, no lo sé, no creo que pueda, mi papá...- Lovino estaba dudoso, lo que menos quería era meterse en problemas con su padre.

-¡Oh, vamos!- Antonio empezó a poner ojos de perrito suplicante diciéndolo en un tono apenado agarrándole la mano a Lovino.

De pronto, el menor vio cómo Antonio lo miraba fijamente, aquellos ojos esmeralda, aquella mirada poseía calidez y cariño, notó la gran súplica que pedía este. El italiano se puso a analizar, ¿qué rayos iba a hacer su padre al respecto? Si no se preocupaba por su alimentación, menos por irse sin avisar a la casa de un amigo.

-Está bien, bastardo, iré- contestó finalmente el menor poniendo muy feliz a su amigo.

* * *

.

-¡No me digas este niño es el Lovi de quien siempre me hablabas! ¡Es muy lindo!- exclamó una señora de no mucha edad, Lovino se sorprendía de que la mujer que tenía en frente poseía gran parecido con Antonio, insinuaba que era su madre. Lo más extraño fue lo que dijo, ¿acaso ese bastardo siempre hablaba de él cuando no estaba?

-¿A-acaso siempre hablas de mí?- preguntó con gran sonrojo Lovino dirigiéndose a Antonio.

-¡M-mamá!- gritó avergonzado el español que parecía tartamudear mientras su madre reía- E-Está bien con que Lovino cene con nosotros, ¿v-verdad?

-¡No hay problema! Hay comida para todos- dijo ella y se acercó a Lovino- Mucho gusto, yo soy la madre de Antonio, me puedes llamar Isabel.

-M-Mucho gusto, yo soy Lovino Vargas- aún abochornado el italiano se presentó educadamente.

-¡Ay, eres tan adorable!- exclamó Isabel sintiendo gran ternura hacia el pequeño pero de repente lució una sonrisa pícara- Ahora entiendo por qué Toño me habla todo el tiempo de ti, je.

-¡L-Lovi, vamos al jardín!- exclamó más nervioso aún el español- Quiero mostrarte algo, ¡ven!

-Como sea...- respondió ruborizado obedeciendo a Antonio.

-Esto es... hermoso- aclamó estupefacto Lovino ya que ante su vista se presentaba un maravilloso jardín con grandes atributos. El jardín era de gran tamaño a comparación de las otras habitaciones y la casa no era muy grande. Este tenía una gran variedad de flores pero lo que más destacaba ahí era el cultivo de tomates, todos ellos lucían saludables y jugosos.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Antonio sonriéndole.

-S-sí- contestó el italiano- Bastardo, ¿cómo tienes tantos tomates?

-Verás- explicó Antonio- Mi madre ama los tomates como yo, de España se trajo algunas semillas para hacer un cultivo aquí y comer de ahí, ¿quieres probar?

-¿Está bien si como uno?- preguntó dudoso Lovino.

-¡No seas tímido, Lovi!- sonrió el mayor mientras que arrancaba los tomates más cercanos- ¡Claro que puedes comerlos!

Ambos disfrutaron de los tomates del cultivo, Lovino nunca había notado lo delicioso que eran los tomates, tampoco era como si los pudiera apreciar debido a la escasa comida que había en su casa.

-Bastardo, e-están muy buenos- dijo algo avergonzado el menor y agregó- Me gustaron bastante.

-¡Yo sabía que te gustarían!- preguntó alegre el español al saber que a su amigo le gustaban los tomates- ¿Quieres más, Lovi?

-Dime por qué...- se cuestionó Lovino.

-Dijiste que te gustaron los tomates, así que seguro querrías...- Antonio habló hasta que fue interrumpido.

-No- siguió el menor-. Quiero saber el por qué yo todo este tiempo, el por qué te acercas a mí, el por qué me sigues cuando y el por qué las ganas de que sea tu amigo cuando tienes a varios niños y niñas (que por cierto, fantasean contigo) rodeándote queriendo tu amistad cuando yo suelo tratarte de manera muy antipática.

Antonio se quedó algo desorientado, no sabía qué responderle ante esta pregunta que parecía ser importante. Así que sólo sonrió y dijo lo siguiente:

-Te seré franco, Lovi, casi todas las personas que se me acercaron me parecían bastante aburridas. Ya sabes, el alumno nuevo y todos emocionados queriendo ser su amigo. Pero de pronto te vi a ti, vi cómo varios abusaban de ti y me dio cierta curiosidad saber sobre ti. Te miraba a menudo, espero que no me digas acosador, veía lo solo que estabas y que necesitabas un amigo. No sé por qué, pero sentí que debía protegerte y acompañarte, ¡y sucede que ahora agradezco que nos llevemos bien!

El italiano por primera vez se había sentido feliz, feliz de que alguien se preocupara por él; ni siquiera su padre, nadie...

-Antonio, yo...

-Lamento interrumpiros, tortolitos, pero la cena ya está lista- se metió Isabel mientras que Lovino saltó exasperado- Y espero que no hayáis comido de esos tomates porque igual comeréis toda la cena, eh...

-¿Vamos, Lovi?- preguntó el español guiñándole el ojo al menor.

* * *

.

-Mio Dio!- exclamó el menor- ¡Está muy bueno!

-Paella hecho por una auténtica española, sabía que te iba a gustar- dijo riendo la madre de Antonio- Aunque aquí la comida italiana es muy buena también; si llego a prepararla un día, no dudes en venir, Lovi.

-Muchas gracias- contestó cortésmente Lovino.

-Por cierto, ¿cuándo llegará Paulo?- preguntó curioso el mayor de los niños.

-Parece que me invocaste en el momento indicado- dijo una voz grave que provenía de la puerta que estaba en frente y apareció cargando varias de sus cosas- Creo que necesito una mano.

-¡Paulo, querido!- Isabel se levantó de su asiento alegre para saludar a su primogénito. Cuando Lovino lo vio, se sorprendió bastante, puesto que era un chico de más o menos 20 años con gran estatura que lucía casi igual a Antonio, poseían los mismos rasgos. "Es una versión agrandada del bastardo", pensaba él. La diferencia era que Paulo tenía una pequeña coleta por detrás de su pelo.

-Hola, madre- la abrazó con gran intensidad- Os extrañaba demasiado, no sabéis cuánto.

-Y yo a ti, cariño- su madre estaba a punto de llorar porque realmente lo había extrañado, no lo veía en mucho tiempo- Preparé tu plato favorito, así que deja esas inmensas rocas que llevas y vienes a cenar para hablar.

A medida que Paulo dejaba todo en orden para ir a comer, vio a su hermano pequeño, se alegró bastante porque de verdad lo extrañaba, al igual que a su madre.

-¡Toño! ¿Qué tal la vida, eh? Estás muy grande- se acercó a su hermano menor para sacudirle el pelo y se dio cuenta que había alguien más en la mesa-. Mmm, por lo que veo, ese pequeñín es tu amigo.

Cuando Paulo se introdujo a la cena, comenzaron a conversar sobre su vida en Portugal: todo lo que había pasado, cómo le iba, su desempeño en los estudios, etc. Lovino sabía que estaba en un momento de privacidad familiar, se sentía un poco incómodo. Todo iba normal hasta que el joven puso una expresión seria y dijo:

-Madre, hay algo que debo contaros, es algo importante.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó preocupada Isabel- Oh, ¿es la beca? No, no, y si... ¡No, Paulo, yo sé que tú puedes! Eres inteligente y... y... apuesto, yo sé que podrás con todo, igual sabes que estoy orgullosa de...

-Me voy a casar- lo soltó sin más. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, especialmente su madre, pero lo que temía Paulo era si lo iban a tomar bien.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Isabel- No, espera, ¡dime su nombre, su apellido, su edad, dónde estudia, cómo se conocieron, cómo se declararon y cómo fue su primera vez si es que hubo, jovencito!

-¡Mamá!- gritó avergonzado Paulo, algo que sí se dio cuenta Lovino era la gran habilidad que tenía Isabel para poner en vergüenza a sus dos hijos en situaciones así.

-¿Te casarás, hermano?- dijo Antonio alegre por su hermano mayor que se había sonrojado- ¿Cuándo?

-Aún no lo sé, Toño, pero siento que ya debí proponerlo hace mucho- dijo ilusionado y sonrió-. Nos amamos demasiado. Vamos, que a cierta edad tú también te propondrás a alguien...

En ese instante, Lovino sintió un ligero crujido en el estómago, ¿Antonio casándose? Ya se imaginaba con quién podría haber sido; seguro una chica dulce, linda y amable que haga enamorar fácilmente a Antonio...

-Sí, algún día me casaré con Lovi- dijo inesperadamente Antonio.

Ante esto, todos los pensamientos de Lovino se esfumaron y escupió el pedazo de paella que iba masticando casi atorándose, ¿escuchó bien, o el español dijo que quería casarse con él?

-Ya veo, con que presentando al prometido desde muy temprano, ¿eh?- rió el hermano mayor- Qué precoces los niños hoy en día...

-¡Antonio!- gritó el italiano bastante rojo y nervioso, no sabía lo que sucedía con él- ¡Ni siquiera lo preguntaste, idiota!

-Entonces...-dijo Antonio mirando fijamente a Lovino- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Lovi?

El pequeño italiano se había quedado en shock, nunca había pasado por tanta vergüenza en su vida, iba a golpear al bastardo por meterlo en esto, sí... Pero no quería arruinar la alegría que se había creado en la mesa así que sólo dijo:

-Tres comidas al día con siesta y pasta...- si Lovino se ponía más rojo iba a explotar, pero vio que Antonio también lo estaba y al escuchar su respuesta sonrió.

-¡Entonces, es una promesa!- exclamó el español entusiasmado-¡Cuando seamos mayores nos casaremos!

-Oh, eso significa que él viene a ser parte de la familia entonces- dijo Paulo con intenciones de reírse sabiendo la inocencia de ambos niños.

-Vale, vale, significa que ahora mis dos hijos proponieron matrimonio, están comprometidos y se van a casar, qué rápido crecen, eh...- al oír el último comentario de Isabel de todos terminaron explotando de risa.

-Bastardo...- susurró el italiano mientras siguió comiendo.

Muy a parte de la situación embarazosa en la que estaba Lovino, era la primera vez que se sentía bien en un ambiente familiar, como si ellos siempre hubieran sido su familia hace mucho, algo que él necesitó hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lamento mucho haberme demorado. Había escrito el capítulo y mi hermano borró todo para volver a escribirlo. XDDDDD De verdad, estaba súper ocupada. D':** **Además que me la he pasado viendo Dr. Who. (?) Esa serie es adictiva.**

 **Anyways, al menos tuve suficiente tiempo para pensar en toda la estructura de la historia y ya sé cómo terminará. :'D**

 **Gracias por los reviews, de verdad, mi corazoncito fanfictioner se puso feliz, jajaja. Bueno, como dije, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es posible, por favor, dejen reviews, motivan bastante. :'(**

 **Por cierto, no tengo idea a quién emparejar con Paulo (supongo que dedujeron que es Portugal, jaja), ¿me sugieren algún personaje? Es que sinceramente no shippeo a alguien con Portugal, jaja.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo, ¡y que viva el Spamano!**


End file.
